


Бал фигур

by Teleri_00



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Murder, PTSD, Pre-Canon, Romance, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleri_00/pseuds/Teleri_00
Summary: Сборник драбблов, сплошной Ройяй.Разные жанры и обстоятельства и большое количество ЮСТ-а.На самом деле это - оформленные в сборник ответы в текстовом аске "https://vk.com/textual_otp_ask"Название сборника - снова отсылка к песне.На сей раз "Лестница Эшера - Бал Фигур"
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	1. Полонез

Риза Хоукай знала, что обязана выполнить приказ.  
Она, как и другие военные, вообще-то это и должны делать — приказы исполнять. Так же, как армия должна защищать народ, а глава страны — действовать в интересах своих граждан. Совершенно точно так же _не_ должен он быть гомункулом — почти бессмертным монстром, который готов принести население страны в жертву своим интересам.  
Но если мир уже давно стоит на голове вместо ног, во что остается верить простым людям?  
Риза Хоукай крепче сжимает пистолет и тянется пальцем к предохранителю.  
«Простите, полковник.»  
Девушка не сомневается, что он, Огненный алхимик способен справиться с гомункулом, даже таким сильным, как Энви. Нет, дело было совсем не в том.  
Риза слышит звук шагов и меняет сомнения на абсолютную готовность выпустить обойму-другую в голову врага.  
Полковник? Хорошо, что встретились. Упустил Энви? Ничего, далеко не уйдет.  
«Держись рядом, лейтенант. Идем.»  
Сердце пропускает удар. Он, Рой Мустанг, не сказал бы так. Особенно сейчас, когда все его сознание пылает местью. Или… нет?  
Хоукай отгоняет ненужные мысли и направляет пистолет на того, кто должен быть гомункулом со способностью перевоплощения.  
Она оказывается права.  
Будет лучше, если она расправится с Энви до появления полковника. Он не должен убивать, нельзя допустить, чтобы гнев взял над ним верх, только не теперь.  
Гомункул дерется без правил, не хочет умирать, даже когда все пули попадают в цель. Следующая атака — и Риза больно сталкивается затылком с твердым кафелем.  
Взрыв.  
Руки девушки обдает жаром. Она знает, что последует за едва различимым за воплями гомункула щелчком и отворачивается от пламени, непроизвольно зажмуриваясь. Пауза между залпами дает Ризе возможность прийти в себя, и даже поднять голову…  
…чтобы встретиться с холодным взглядом того, кого она поклялась защищать.  
— Больше никакой самодеятельности, лейтенант. Я же сказал тебе, что убью его своими руками.  
Щелчок-другой.  
Череда взрывов.  
Она никогда не видела Роя таким. Взгляд, обычно наполненный светлой решимостью, иногда усталостью, но никогда — такой отчаянной жестокостью и жаждой крови. Человек, которого она знала — с немного наивными, но такими греющими душу идеалами, тот, кто не сломался ни после бесчеловечной резни в Ишваре, ни узнав о том, что в армии повсюду враги…  
Этот человек сгорал изнутри прямо у неё на глазах.  
Когда-то давно, кажется, еще в прошлой жизни, он сказал, что хочет, чтобы Хоукай была рядом и прикрывала его спину. Не просто помощница, а личный телохранитель. А еще он попросил, чтобы Риза выстрелила в него без раздумий, в случае если когда-либо сойдет с верного пути.  
И она согласилась.  
За вами хоть в Ад, полковник.  
До смерти гомункула остается одна искра.  
Руки, не дрожать.  
Щелчок.  
Рой замирает.  
Это Риза взводит курок.


	2. Ишварский вальс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соулмэйт!AU

— Рой, а Рой, — неугомонный романтик по имени Маэс Хьюз пытается растолкать своего понурого приятеля, — а ты веришь в соулмэйтов?  
Рой Мустанг, еще далеко не полковник, поднимает голову, открывая другу тяжелый взгляд.  
— Нет, вот правда, веришь?  
Верит ли? Долгая пауза помогает достать со дна усталого разума хоть какую-то мысль:  
— ...Ну ты нашел, о чем думать.  
— Такой ты странный, а о чем же еще? — Хьюз посмеивается, но в следующий миг резко серьезнеет, — Если будешь тонуть в сожалениях — так и с ума сойти не долго. Давай, поговори со мной, — он встряхивает Огненного Алхимика за плечи и вылавливает его взгляд, — ну так что?  
Рой вздыхает. Хьюз прав. Как в общем и всегда.  
— В соулмэйтов? — у него не получается сразу дать ответ, — Ты-то, небось, веришь.  
— Конечно! Мы с Грэйсией точно предназначены друг другу свыше! — Маэс мечтательно смотрит вдаль, — Только дождись меня, дорогая.  
Рой не удерживается от смеха.  
— Чего ржешь, а? Завидуешь?  
— Да… нет, — не подходящее это слово «зависть», да и не уместное вовсе, — Все это было бы хорошо, но… Наверное нет, не верю.  
— А я слышал, что бывают соулмэйты, которые могут почувствовать каждый синяк или ссадину на теле другого, — кто-то, похоже, только рад развивать тему.  
— Ну это уже совсем бред какой-то, — Рой трет пальцами лоб, — Представь: сколько раз за день ты, простой солдафон, получаешь всякие ушибы. И что, заставишь хрупкую девушку из столицы все это вместе с тобой проживать?  
— Почему сразу «заставишь»? — кривится Хьюз, — Тут же не в этом дело, а в… ментальной связи. На расстоянии!  
— Все равно бред, — скептично хмыкает Рой.  
И тем не менее это не выходит у него из головы весь следующий день. Прав, конечно же прав был Хьюз - лучше не думать о том, что делаешь, когда после щелчка пальцев во вспыхнувшем Ишварском доме раздается истошный вопль.  
Рой ловит себя на том, что после разговора с Хьюзом он стал реже подвергаться опасности. Может хитрый лис только ради этого разговор и затеял?  
И правда, хорошо, когда кто-то ждет. Где-то там, далеко, где нет залпов, запаха пороха и паленой кожи.  
Соулмэйты, а? Ещё чего придумает.  
Когда Рой чувствует мозоли на руках — ему странно, ведь алхимику нет нужды таскать оружие — да и на ладонях, укрытых перчатками с огненными символами не было этих самых мозолей. Он снова вспоминает разговор с другом и мысленно усмехается. Может даже в этом прав был Хьюз, и где-то на окраине Аместриса сейчас несет какие-нибудь ведра с водой от колодца предназначенная ему свыше любовь? Рой вздыхает — ну вот, похоже, что судьба уготовила ему мускулистую деревенскую девушку, а ему такие не особо по вкусу.  
Эх, ладно.  
Все хорошо, что не война.  
Со временем эти мысли забылись.  
— Вы меня помните, мистер Мустанг? — молодая девушка-снайпер сбрасывает посеревший от пыли капюшон плаща со светлых волос и поправляет на плече тяжелое оружие, перемотанное тканью.  
— Мисс Риза, — алхимик выдыхает имя с сожалением. Конечно, помнит.  
«Даже у неё взгляд убийцы»  
Он знакомит её с Хьюзом. Не посторонний все-таки человек, дочь учителя. Разговор сперва вяжется с трудом, но горячая похлебка помогает всем найти покой. Есть надежда, что на сегодня с этих троих хватит сражений.  
Риза не прекращает хмуриться даже умываясь. Похоже, что в голове у девушки бой не заканчивается никогда.  
А Рой лишь слегка смущенно отводит взгляд, когда замечает её мозолистые ладони.


	3. Долгая разлука. Часть 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи встречаются после долгой разлуки.

Рой уже долгое время топчется у входа в дом учителя, не решаясь ни постучать, ни уйти. Он знает, что Бертольд Хоукай не одобрит его вступления в ряды армии. Но ведь как-то он должен доказать, что только так сможет приносить людям пользу! Парень тихо вздыхает, прикрыв глаза. Да, только так, и для этого ему пригодятся любые знания. Но ведь учитель - человек принципов, он даже ради собственного спасения не пошел бы в Государственные алхимики.  
С каждой секундой эта затея кажется все более гиблой. Может, просто зайти проведать, и все? И даже не заикаться об алхимии? Ага, да, а синяя военная шинель учителю ничего не скажет, конечно. Рой хлопает себя по лбу. Дурень, ну дурень, может и в самом деле лучше не заходить?  
\- Кх-хм, - он вздрагивает от неожиданности и оборачивается. Перед ним стоит молодая девушка со светлыми короткими волосами и осматривает его с робким любопытством.  
\- Мисс Риза! - Рой улыбается, обрадовавшись, но вдруг осознает, как нелепо он перед этим выглядел и пытается спрятать улыбку, надевая серьезное выражение лица.  
\- А вы чего не заходите? Отец будет рад вас видеть, - её явно смешат перемены в лице парня, но из вежливости она очень старается этого не показывать.  
\- С-сомневаюсь, - Рой вздыхает, устав бороться с самим собой и трёт шею, пытаясь сгладить неловкость.  
Риза резко мрачнеет. В её выражение лица просачивается тревога и тоска. Рой заглядывает к девушке в глаза, пытаясь понять, почему. Хоукай отводит взгляд и складывает руки на груди, обхватывая пальцами локти. Вся её фигура заметно съеживается. Кажется, будто она и хочет что-то сказать, но при этом прилагает большие усилия, чтобы не выпустить слова наружу.  
\- Нет, вы... Всё-таки зайдите, обязательно, пожалуйста. К нам ведь никто не заходит, отец будет правда рад, вы ведь знаете, у него нет других учеников, - за тихим ручейком слов ей не удается скрыть волнение.  
\- Мисс Риза, что-то случилось?  
Она наконец поднимает глаза, но ответ появляется в воздухе не сразу, как будто девушка старательно оттягивает момент, когда вместе со словами их суть станет реальной.  
\- Он... Очень болен. У него потухший взгляд. Вы... поймёте, если увидите, - решительное желание привести ученика к учителю пропало из её голоса, оставив Рою право выбора. Тот в свою очередь долго смотрит, постепенно осознавая, что именно вкладывает Риза в слова. Он вдруг понимает, что если с Бертольдом что-то случится - она останется совсем одна. Рой подбирает слова, почти не сопротивляясь опустившейся тишине, после чего тихо и очень серьезно выдает:  
\- Я буду здесь. Вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться, - он вдруг забывает, что направить его могут в любой штаб, или даже бросить куда-нибудь на передовую. Решительность на пару с желанием помочь затмевают здравый рассудок, - Все, что смогу!  
Риза грустно усмехается. Она не то, чтобы очень полагается на эти слова, но ей приятно верить в их честность.  
\- Вы ведь с дороги, наверное очень устали, - она проходит вперёд и с усилием проворачивает ключ в скважине. Рой принимает ответ и заходит в старый знакомый дом, отбросив все сомнения.


	4. Долгая разлука. Часть 2

Риза с трудом держалась на ногах. Колени дрожали, а пальцы впились в кожу настолько сильно, что если бы не под корень подстриженные ногти - на руке осталось бы много маленьких царапин.  
Ожидание невыносимо. Риза напряженно вглядывалась в темноту, а в голове заевшей пластинкой снова и снова проигрывались события недавнего прошлого. Вспышки, окружаемые вязкой тьмой. Два самых устрашающих гомункула правят бал. Человеческое преобразование. Они заставили Роя открыть для них врата, а это значит... что ему тоже придется платить.  
Риза вдруг слишком отчётливо слышит собственное дыхание. Она закрывает глаза и хмурится, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Чем больше слабость тянет её вниз, тем сильнее сжимаются кулаки. Она открывает глаза и замечает, что мир вокруг почему-то стал темнее.  
Надо выстоять.  
Просто лучше сконцентрироваться.  
Нельзя расслабляться.  
Бой может продолжиться в любую минуту.  
Риза не помнит, как оказалась сидящей на полу. Она подносит совсем ослабевшую руку к лицу, чтобы коснуться век ледяными пальцами. Постепенно возвращается слух, и девушка понимает, что рядом находится союзник, который и усадил её на пол, а сейчас продолжает у неё что-то спрашивать.  
\- Да... Спасибо, - Риза снова открывает глаза и темно-контрастный мир неохотно обрастает деталями.  
Нет, так дело не пойдет. Хоукай чувствует ладонями шершавый от осыпавшейся извести пол. Она отряхивает руки и заставляет себя дышать глубже. Если загнать себя сейчас - не хватит сил бороться дальше, она понимает это и запирает тревогу на ключ.  
Мир двигается слишком медленно, когда ждёшь.  
Где-то внизу звучит череда взрывов. Риза навостряет уши. Есть ли шанс, что сейчас она что-нибудь узнает? Удерживать внутреннее равновесие становится все труднее.  
Пол дрожит. Что-то происходит.  
Снизу пробивает себе путь к небу странная и жуткая в своей невозмутимости фигура. Вслед за ней один за другим появляются люди, Риза слышит их и всплеск адреналина выталкивает её вперёд.  
\- Полковник, вы ранены? - голоса вокруг смешиваются в гул, но Хоукай четко слышит лишь один:  
\- Лейтенант! Ты ещё можешь сражаться? - сквозь толщу мыслей и переживаний она вдруг понимает, что не смотря ни на что, для них битва еще не окончена.


	5. Первая встреча

Риза сидела у окна, прижавшись к стеклу щекой. Рядом с ней расположилось около десяти маленьких рисунков, которые девочка перед этим долго и старательно выводила пальцем.  
Отец появляется в дверях её комнаты так, как будто бы всегда там стоял.  
\- Он скоро будет здесь, - голос отца уважает тишину, живущую в доме вместе с ними.  
Риза хмурится. Появление третьего человека в доме её тревожит.  
\- Знаешь, вы ведь сверстники, могли бы даже подружиться, - старший Хоукай звучит виновато, или ей это мерещится?  
\- Но я не хочу, - Риза наконец оборачивается и очень серьезно смотрит отцу в глаза, - зачем тебе ученики, пап, ведь раньше они не нужны были... - она действительно не понимает.  
\- Дело не в деньгах, - Бертольд не удосуживается объяснить, что у него на уме. Как в прочем и всегда - Риза должна уметь читать между строк, делать выводы из интонаций и жестов. Но она устала быть внимательной, и решение отца принять просто так не намерена. Другая девочка на её месте сейчас закатила бы скандал, но только не Риза. Это было своеобразной игрой между Хоукаями - обмениваясь минимумом реплик они умудрялись сказать друг другу гораздо больше.  
Она отворачивается, окатив комнату холодной аурой безразличия. Их короткий разговор был окончен, и они оба знали, что больше не станут поднимать эту тему.  
Рой Мустанг сразу ей не понравился. Во-первых - он был абсолютно лишним в их доме, во-вторых - он был мальчиком, а ещё, хоть Риза и не хотела этого признавать - ей было обидно, что отец предпочел тратить свои и без того редкие свободные минуты на какого-то ученика.  
Хоукай следила за чужаком так пристально, что уже сейчас с лихвой оправдывала свою фамилию. Девочка знала точное время, когда тот приходил на занятия, знала, что отец нередко посылает его с поручениями в город, а когда она делала вид, что прекращает свою слежку, втайне от неё поит ученика чаем.  
Но больше всего Ризу раздражало то, что этот, непонятно откуда взявшийся парниша даже не замечал, какие серьезные вещи вокруг него творятся! Он прилежно выполнял все, что говорил ему Бертольд, никогда не опаздывал на занятия, очень уважал своего учителя и был до безобразия вежлив даже с ней, в то время как Риза до сих пор не удосужилась с ним познакомиться. Она, всем своим видом демонстрируя непробиваемую невозмутимость, то за книгой заходила во время урока, то цветы поливала, пока на кухне шло какое-нибудь. обсуждение - а сама ни слова не проронит.  
Так прошел месяц.  
Бертольд отправился в центр, оставив ученика практиковать элементарное преобразование. А это означало, что Риза могла беспрепятственно крутиться рядом, создавая, как ей казалось, гнетущую атмосферу. Например, в данный момент она гордо сидела к Рою спиной, излучая мрачное недовольство, в то время как парень продолжал в упор не замечать её стараний.  
\- Вообще-то там ошибка, - наконец Ризе Хоукай надоела пассивная борьба и она перешла в наступление.  
\- Правда? - парень оторвался от круга преобразования и поднял голову, - Где?  
Такая наивность сбила весь боевой настрой девочки. Она ну никак не ожидала, что Рой воспримет её подколку всерьез, и на самом деле спросит совета у той, которая, скорее всего, смыслит в алхимии ещё меньше его.  
Что ж, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом, пришлось действительно подойти и посмотреть, в чем, собственно, проблема.  
\- ...Ты все точно измерил? - Риза вызывала в памяти все, что успела заметить время работы отца и услышать посреди их с Роем занятий.  
Тот кивнул, сведя брови в выражении невероятной сосредоточенности.  
\- Мастер Хоукай сказал, что вы бы быстрее поняли, что не так, но я не должен обращаться к вам за помощью.  
Девочка опешила и зарделась краской. Чего это он вдруг обращается к ней на "Вы"? Она же младше! Ещё и так серьезно говорит. Но смысл слов до неё доходит мгновением позже, сбив наповал.  
Вот, значит, как?  
Риза прикрывает глаза и прячет улыбку.  
\- Это значит, что нужно обращать больше внимания на детали, - её интонация стала теплее и доброжелательнее, - но если отец сказал не подсказывать... Вам, я и не буду.  
Рой вздохнул. Риза явственно прочитала на его лице, что сейчас он чувствует себя полным идиотом и бездарем. А с таким настроем у него точно ничего не получится.  
\- Я, кстати, Риза, - она прикрутила в голосе энтузиазм и вновь накинула ощущение таинственности.  
\- Рой Мустанг, очень рад, - он дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ, а в глазах рядом с приязнью читалось облегчение. Неужели он действительно настолько рад, что она наконец-то с ним заговорила?  
Риза почувствовала, что ещё немного и она снова начнет краснеть. А это значит, что нужно было поскорее уходить.  
\- Кхм.. Что ж, не буду мешать, - она вышла из комнаты гораздо быстрее, чем планировала. Доброта Роя все ещё сбивала с толку и раздражала. Нет, всё-таки он ей абсолютно не нравится!


	6. Казнь

Ишвар.  
Каждый, кто был там, знал, что однажды настанет день расплаты. Кто-то боялся этого, кто-то ждал, смирившись с грузом вины, а кто-то никогда и не думал от него бежать.  
К последним относилась и Риза Хоукай.   
Когда Рой заметил её в колонне идущих на казнь, что-то внутри у него оборвалось. Придерживая капюшон плаща, он лавировал между ишварцев, пытаясь подобраться ближе и выловить её взгляд. О чем она думает сейчас?  
Толпа тяжело молчала, и глаза каждого были направлены на эшафот. Жара смешивалась с ожиданием расплаты смертью, заставляя воздух оседать на легких песком. Несмотря на то, что никто не проронил ни слова - угроза не хуже бронепоезда неслась на тех, кого они назвали виноватыми.  
Целый батальон мурашек пробегает по спине, а волосы на затылке встают дыбом, когда Рой замечает, что среди приговоренных к казни нет ни одного государственного алхимика.  
Это неправильно.  
Почему наравне с простыми солдатами не судят тех, кто одним щелчком мог истребить целые поселения?  
Почему она здесь?  
Фигура девушки выделялась среди остальных аурой невозмутимого спокойствия. Не то, чтобы Риза хотела умирать, но на лице у неё во всей красе отражалась последняя стадия осознания неизбежного - принятие. Рой долго смотрит, пытаясь что-то уловить, и в какой-то момент уже с трудом подавляет рвущийся из горла крик - он вдруг понял.  
Она согласна с приговором.  
Рой сжимает кулаки. Как же так, лейтенант? Говорили же - не сдаваться до последнего, так что ты забыла здесь?  
\- За преступления против народа Ишвара...  
Ему кажется, что её зоркий взгляд нашел его в толпе. Или не кажется? Зачем все это? О чем ты думаешь, Риза, о чем, черт возьми?!  
\- ...вы приговариваетесь к смертной казни через повешение.  
Это укор? Просьба? Что? В висках пульсирует мысль - он должен быть там тоже, вместе с остальными. Он не лучше других, такой же убийца, живое оружие.  
\- Последние слова?  
Изменить страну? Да к черту все. Раз катиться в ад, то вместе.  
Человек с мешком на голове уже накидывает петлю на шею Ризы Хоукай.  
\- СТОЙТЕ-  
В глаза ударяют первые солнечные лучи. Осенняя прохлада свежим дыханием выгоняет из комнаты остатки дурного сна. Рой закрывает глаза, прижимает ладони к лицу и тяжело выдыхает. Замерев, он слышит равномерное дыхание спящей на соседней подушке Ризы. Он убирает руки от лица, чтобы пальцами коснуться уже едва заметного шрама на шее девушки. Назначенный день остался далеко позади, горевать было не о чем. Рой чувствует, как Риза своей ладонью прижимает его пальцы к своей щеке. Сегодня они уже не полковник и лейтенант, не Огненный алхимик и его телохранительница. Сегодня им уже можно быть просто людьми.


	7. Мишура

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новогодняя глава, наконец что-то кроме ангст-а.

\- Лейтенант, на сегодня можете быть свободны, - тон Роя звучит слишком официально, чтобы быть естественным. Дело в том, что он все никак не мог привыкнуть к присутствию Ризы в офисе. Ему странно видеть её коллегой - такую серьезную, взрослую, и как будто совсем незнакомую.  
\- Благодарю, но я бы хотела остаться и проверить кое-что, - кажется, её голос не знает колебаний.  
Рой деловито застегивает пуговицы на пальто, завязывает шарф и затем совсем не по-полковнически выдает:  
\- А как же праздник?  
Риза поднимает голову и недоуменно смотрит на него. Похоже, она думает, что ей послышалось.  
\- Сегодня праздник, - Рой разводит руками, что диссонирует с настойчивостью его тона. Он уверен, что не мог перепутать дату. Рождество для него - единственный выходной, который ещё не потерял своего значения.  
\- А, - во взгляде Хоукай проскальзывает грусть, которая быстро сменяется более нейтральным выражением.  
\- Я больше... Не то, чтобы праздную, - ей явно неуютно произносить это вслух.  
Сквозь последующую тишину можно было практически наяву услышать как крутятся шестеренки в голове у полковника. Именно с домом Хоукаев у него были связаны воспоминания о "той самой" атмосфере Рождества. Не то, чтобы его учитель - Бертольд особо поддерживал празднование, но одного вида праздничного венка в парадной, гирлянды из бумажных снежинок и небольшой горки мандарин на тарелке хватало для нужной атмосферы. Ведь не в атрибутах было дело. И гирлянда каждый год новая была - младшая Хоукай не жалела на это ни времени, ни усилий.  
"Больше не празднует"  
Это после Ишвара, что ли?   
Или от одиночества?  
\- Нет, лейтенант, уж простите, но мне нужно закрывать кабинет. Если вам так хочется, можете прийти завтра, а сейчас я ухожу.  
\- Но ведь я могу взять ключ...  
\- Нет, одевайтесь, ключ есть только у меня, дежурная все потеряла, давайте, не задерживайтесь. Или вы здесь спать собрались?  
Риза так удивилась напору, с которым её пытаются выпроводить из кабинета, что даже передумала спорить.  
\- Тем более я хотел бы попросить вас о небольшой услуге.  
\- Да? Что нужно?  
\- Найти кое-что.  
Когда через какое-то время они стали приближаться к главной площади города, Риза все никак не могла перестать гадать, что же именно ей нужно искать. Рой молчал всю дорогу, а догадки уже заканчивались. На площади чуть ли не на головах у друг друга разположились торговцы едой, сувенирами, и прочей мишурой. Люди с удовольствием толпились у лавок, захваченные предпраздничной лихорадкой. Время от времени приходилось проталкивать себе дорогу среди очередей на дешёвый глинтвейн и шумных, не всегда дружных компаний.  
\- И что я должна...  
\- Сейчас поймёте, - Рой сам пытался высмотреть что-то, ничего не объясняя, - Поторопимся.  
После этих слов он действительно ускорил шаг, и спустя минуту-другую лавирования между людьми, вдруг, все так же ничего не говоря, остановился. Риза уже начала терять терпение, и стала молча прожигать начальника пытливым взглядом.  
\- Вот, сейчас, следите внимательно! - почти выкрикнул Рой с неожиданной приподнятостью и махнул рукой вперёд.  
Риза отвлеклась от транслирования своего недовольства и обернулась ровно в тот момент, когда огромная ель прямо в центре площади засияла разноцветными огнями, вызвав у толпы восторженные возгласы и аплодисменты.  
Рой Мустанг стоял, сложив руки за спиной и молча любовался зрелищем.  
Риза поджала губы, пряча улыбку и снова перевела взгляд на ёлку.  
Вереницу грустных мыслей и щемящих эмоций сбивал внутренний смех от выходки Мустанга.  
\- Полковник, - позвала девушка.  
\- М?  
\- И вас с наступающим, - тихо проговорила Хоукай.


	8. Девушка с волосами цвета льна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, где, пока ты не встретишь своего соулмейта, ты видишь все в черно-белом цвете.  
> Дополнительное стекло: когда твой соулмейт умирает, мир снова становится черно-белым.
> 
> Ремарка: Сюжетное AU, в котором Брэдли не взял Ризу в заложницы, а тоже отправил её куда подальше от центра.

Он зашёл в центральный штаб вчера вечером. Сегодня утром от него до сих пор нет никаких вестей.  
Хоукай начинала волноваться.  
"Хоть бы все обошлось"  
Уже давно встало солнце, военные один за другим стягивались в центр, на работу - кто-то неспешно шел, потягивая кофе, чай, или сигарету, кто-то спешил, загруженный мыслями...  
А новостей все не было. И Роя тоже.  
Двое незнакомцев в форме приветствуют её и отдают какой-то конверт. Отдел по трудоустройству? Где-то внутри заколыхалось нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Ну вы же героиня Ишвара, вам не будет трудно повоевать ещё немного? - человек с кривоватой улыбкой пытается устроить провокацию.  
\- Опыт есть, значит шансов на выживание больше. Что скажете, лейтенант, не потеряетесь? - поддакивает второй.  
Чего они хотят? Увидеть страх? Беспокойство? Отчаяние, непонимание и нежелание принять то, что ей снова, неоднократно придется спускать курок во имя нечеловеческих идеалов?  
Риза чувствовала все это, но гордость помогала удержать самообладание.  
\- Благодарю за информацию, - она слегка опустила голову в поклоне, но тут же выпрямилась. Военные все ждали ещё каких-то комментариев. Её недружелюбный взгляд вызывал у них лишь ухмылки. Разговор был окончен.

Рой делал над собой усилия, чтобы этого не показывать, но шаг Брэдли сильно ударил по его планам.  
\- Разделяй и властвуй, вот как? - он бормочет это несколько раз, как будто бы ему все ещё не до конца верится.  
Что ж, пустой кабинет быстро возвратит ощущение реальности. Все, кто работал здесь раньше, теперь разосланы в разные концы Аместриса. Вместо отчётов и патрулирования города Брэда, Фьюри, Фарман и Хоукай получили назначения в горячие точки по всей стране.  
Никто из них не хотел воевать. Двое даже не обладали боевым опытом. А Риза...  
Рой трёт пальцами виски.  
Риза всегда была другой.  
Его воспоминания о раннем детстве размыты. Казалось, будто бы в них нет резкости, красок - как на плохой фотографии. Все изменилось в тот момент, когда он попал в дом Хоукаев.  
Книги были разноцветными, как и растения в парке рядом. Дом был серым, да, но зато личная чашка Роя - голубой, а огонь в камине - тепло-желтым. Он точно знал, что глаза у Ризы Хоукай - карие, а волосы - светлые. Её любимое платье было бардового цвета, а среди букета листьев, которые она приносила отцу из парка осенью всегда было больше оранжевых. И с тех пор цвет оставался в мире всегда. Рой даже когда стал снимать свою квартиру, купил чашку точно такого же оттенка, как была у него раньше. Осень стала любимым временем года. А на работе ему часто чувствовался на себе взгляд знакомых карих глаз. И в любой момент он мог посмотреть за соседний стол, чтобы проверить свою догадку, и почти всегда оказывался прав.

Он сидел один в кабинете. Привычка задерживаться допоздна никуда не делась. Тем более теперь, когда вся работа, которую раньше можно было разделить на шестерых, доставалась ему одному. Зазвонил телефон. Рой поднял трубку, не откладывая пера. Ему поскорее хотелось закончить, то была ерунда - инвентаризация, поэтому он продолжил писать.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Полковник, это Риза, Хоукай.  
Зачем уточнять? Он и так по голосу узнал. Даже отложил писанину и подтянул к себе пустой лист. Зная Ризу, она сможет зашифровать послание среди простой болтовни, и передать его перед носом у всей государственной армии, так что к этому нужно быть готовым.  
\- Вы простите, что звоню. Не отвлекаю?  
Рой не был уверен, что на это ответить. В голосе на другом конце провода не было ни намека на дополнительные смыслы.  
\- Нет, я уже почти свободен, - на мгновение-другое повисла тишина.  
\- Полковник?  
\- Да?  
\- А что вы будете делать, когда все это закончится?  
\- ...М?  
\- Что вы будете делать, когда добьётесь своих целей?  
Очень странный вопрос. Рой откладывает перо, отодвигает чернильницу, освобождая место на столе и подпирает голову рукой.  
\- Не знаю, я не думал об этом.  
\- А вот вы подумайте. План ведь должен быть всегда, - это уже прозвучало очень в характере Хоукай, хотя контекст все ещё был не ясен.  
\- Ну... Ты же знаешь, вокруг много работы.  
\- Мгм.  
\- Я не думаю, что она вообще когда-нибудь закончится. Нет предела совершенству, знаешь?  
В ответ тишина.  
\- Лейтенант? Что-то случилось?  
Все еще тишина. Мозг Роя начинает подкидывать разные мысли, среди которых одна кажется страшнее другой.  
\- Риза?!  
\- Простите, полковник. Связь прерывается. Я рада, что у вас все хорошо. Мне пора. Берегите себя.  
\- И ты тоже.  
Гудки. Она положила трубку, не дослушав ответ. Рой упирает локти в стол и сцепливает пальцы в замок, укладывая на них подбородок. Он закрывает глаза и хмурится. Что-то определенно случилось.  
Скрип двери.  
\- Полковник, пора закрывать штаб.  
Рой поднимает голову, и долго и недоуменно всматривается в фигуру дежурного.  
\- Полковник, у вас все в порядке?  
Синяя военная форма Аместриса на вошедшем почему-то стала серой. Посерел и дубовый стол, и дверь, и шкаф, и бывший когда-то зелёным флаг на стене.  
Рой моргает раз-другой, хватается за лоб и замирает.  
Затем резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и поднимается с места.  
\- Я уже ухожу, простите за задержку.  
Завтра он все поймет. Сожмет кулаки до побелевших костяшек и ударит стену от злости и бессилия. После того, как прочитает список жертв в отчёте из зоны боевых действий.


	9. Па-де-де

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU со сменой ролями

Главное в пылу битвы - умение правильно сфокусироваться на цели.  
За щелчком щелчок вырастает в огненный ком, чью лавину гонит вперёд череда выстрелов.  
Верит ли Рой Мустанг в вечную любовь, когда держит на мушке врага?  
\- Вы бы не подставлялись так с тыла.  
\- Я ведь должна и тебе дать немного поработать.  
Рой умудряется выхватить мгновение для смеха. Азарт кипит в его крови, в то время, как владеющая Огненной алхимией всегда остаётся холодна рассудком. Её взгляд успевает проследить траекторию, предугадывая движения врага, сменяется точным движением и жутким по силе взрывом.  
У Роя перехватывает дух каждый раз, когда Риза проделывает это. Среди перебежек и перезарядок он все равно успевает любоваться мастерством Огненной. Да, никакие выращенные экспериментами чудовища не смогут с ней сравнится. Живой ум всегда будет острее бездумной куклы.  
\- Не зевай! - её звонкий голос возвышается над битвой.  
А вот кому-то приходится попотеть. Патроны не бесконечные, да и времени на выстрел уходит больше, а значит искусственные солдаты успевают уклоняться, адаптироваться к атакам. Рой чертыхается и бросает ружье с пустой обоймой. Пистолет легче, а значит есть шанс обставить противника. У Ризы нет глаз на спине, а значит нужно постараться.  
Выстрел за выстрелом, он входит в раж - и теперь видит только движение целей и смену возможностей.  
Верит ли? Конечно. Как свято верит в то, что Хоукай не умеет ошибаться...  
В то время, как его пистолет даёт осечку.  
\- Лейтенант! - с другого конца поля доносится крик предостережения. Внутри, рядом с досадой просыпается что-то теплое. Лестно, что вы волнуетесь, мисс Риза, простите, что подвёл.  
Когда Роя полоснули по горлу, чтобы заставить Хоукай провести человеческое преобразование - он думает только о том, как рад был знать её. И как бы ему хотелось ещё хоть раз сразиться с ней на одной стороне, спина к спине.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюжетное, очень радикальное AU

Рой Мустанг никогда не боялся погибнуть в бою, ведь его спину всегда прикрывала Риза Хоукай. В её профессионализме трудно было сомневаться, а позиция снайпера, острый ум и тактические навыки не оставляли врагам ни единого шанса.  
Кто же знал, что беда приходит исподтишка?  
Риза угасала быстро и тихо, как когда-то её отец.  
Рой метался из угла в угол, отчаянно пытаясь найти решение. Он говорил девушке, что с ней не случится то же, что с отцом, ведь в Ксинге есть лекари, которым нет равных во всем Аместрисе, да он хоть сам, хоть завтра поедет туда и за шкирку врача притащит в столицу!  
Риза закрывала глаза и грустно улыбалась. Она была очень смелой девушкой.  
Стоя над её могилой, Рой продолжал думать о том, что он сделал не так. Чем заслужил это опустошающее чувство беспомощности? Может, если бы он был внимательнее, то смог бы распознать болезнь раньше, и... Сделать хоть что-нибудь? Почему он не смог помочь? Не только он - никто, ни один алхимик, со всей своей силой и могуществом не смог.  
В голове бродит мысль о человеческом преобразовании.  
Но это ведь глупости всё.  
В кабинете надолго поселилась свинцовая тишина.   
Пройдет и это.  
Шаги полковника отдаются гулким эхом по коридору третьей лаборатории. Сырость давит на нервы. Убийца Хьюза должен быть где-то рядом. Ещё и братья Элрики сообщили, что враги могут быть бессмертны - только этого не хватало.  
\- Ох, какие гости, - томный женский голос прозвучал из тени резче выстрела.  
Рой напрягается и складывает пальцы, приготовившись атаковать в любой момент.  
\- Медленно, слишком медленно! - в ответ на это незнакомка двумя жестами разрывает его перчатки с огненными символами - единственное оружие.  
\- Как жаль, а ты ведь мог бы стать отличным кандидатом в ценные жертвы.  
Он не успевает спросить о чем речь, как острая боль вместе с неестественно длинными и крепкими ногтями пробивает его бок и живот в нескольких местах. Девушка выходит на свет. Рой морщится и хватается за раны, но всё-таки поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо врагу и замирает, вмиг побледнев. Его, Огненного алхимика заглядывавшего в глаза множеству смертей, прошедшего через ад Ишвара, начинает колотить мелкой дрожью.  
С другой стороны на него смотрела Риза Хоукай.  
\- О? - она явно была удивлена такой реакции, - что-то не так, полковник?  
\- Ты... Н-не можешь быть, - он бессвязно хрипит сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Не могу? - она резко вынимает острие, заставляя Роя свалиться на пол, распластавшись. Несколько секунд он только хватает ртом воздух, после чего снова пытается говорить.  
\- Ты не лейтенант... Хоукай.  
\- А, - в голос вернулись заигрывающие нотки, - ты так в этом уверен? - она присаживается рядом так, чтобы не запачкать подол платья в расползающейся луже крови.  
\- Это т-ты убила Маэса Хьюза? - прилив адреналина позволяет задать ещё один вопрос.  
За ним следуют минуты жестокой тишины.  
\- Я оставлю тебя размышлять об этом в одиночестве, - девушка с лицом Ризы встаёт и выпрямляется, - у тебя осталось не так уж много времени, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто тебя не побеспокоил.  
Она переступает через него, проходит несколько шагов и останавливается по непонятной причине.  
\- Прощай, Огненный алхимик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Получилась такая смесь ТВ-1 и ТВ-2  
> Очень уж мне нравится идея первой адаптации о том, что гомункулы - это воскрешенные люди.


	11. Три интерлюдии

\- Слушай, лейтенант, давно хотел спросить, - Рой, похоже, был чем-то очень озадачен. Риза выныривает из написания отчета о недавней вылазке, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что она готова слушать.  
\- А я тебе точно нравлюсь? - алхимик резко бросает взгляд прямо в глаза подчинённой. Весь ум, обычно прямо-таки просвечивающий в нём, куда-то подевался, сменившись странным, чуть ли не по-детски ревнивым выражением.  
Риза Хоукай не сдерживает усталого вздоха.  
\- Сэр, мы ведь уже сто раз это обсуждали, - она опускает голову обратно в отчёты, просматривая написанное.  
\- Прям уж так и сто.., - он хмурится, недовольно поджимая губы.  
\- Вам напомнить? - без тени улыбки в голосе отражает Риза.

Промозглый осенний день в Аместрисе. На перроне молча стоят двое в военной форме, ожидая поезд.  
Мужчина прислонился к колонне и о чем-то хмуро размышлял, в то время как девушка стояла по стойке "смирно", кажется, ни на секунду не расслабляясь.  
\- Вы бы присели, ждать ещё долго, - Рой в пол оборота поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на спутницу.  
\- Спасибо, - Риза категорично кивает и остаётся ровно на том же месте, где и была.  
\- Вы изменились, - по интонации Роя непонятно - хочет ли он продолжить беседу, или просто озвучивает свои мысли.  
\- А вы - ни капельки.  
Услышав такое заявление, мужчина полностью поворачивается, чтобы увидеть выражение лица, с которым фраза была сказана, и встречается с довольно решительным взглядом Ризы.  
\- И как это понимать?  
Она пожимает плечами и отворачивается, едва заметно вздрагивая.  
\- Вам холодно? - спрашивает Рой и оглядывается по сторонам. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он издает щелчок, вызывая на ладонь маленький огонек, и предлагает его Ризе. Её взгляд явно вопрошает о том, не боится ли он своим невинным фокусом здесь что-то поджечь. Его взгляд отвечает на это уверенностью. Девушка тихо хмыкает и ни слова не говоря, подносит руки, греясь.  
\- Вы ведь... не против? - Рой вдруг чувствует себя навязчивым, со всеми вопросами, и вот этим импровизированным костром теперь.  
Риза смотрит на пламя, медленно качая головой:  
\- Нет. Не против, - зачем-то добавляет она.

Случаются такие дни, когда в восточном штабе возни с бумагами оказывается больше, чем минут в рабочем времени среднестатистического военного. Хотя чаще бывает немного другое - если все время работу откладывать, получится, что в определенный момент или ты - её, или она - тебя.  
Судя по виду Роя Мустанга, в его случае имел место быть второй вариант. Он тщетно сражался с бумагами, время от времени сверяясь с аналогичными экземплярами на соседнем столе, который занимала, не покидая свой пост, Риза Хоукай.  
За окном уже давно стемнело, остальные работники разошлись по домам, а Рой все никак не мог понять, почему ему нужно переделывать только что, казалось бы, идеально заполненный бланк.  
\- Сначала день, месяц, а затем год, а у вас все наоборот, - вынесла вердикт Риза. Её глаз-алмаз был полезен и при таких задачах.  
\- И что теперь, все переписывать? - он жалобно выглядывает из-за стопки папок.  
\- Конечно. Если у вас в бумагах не будет порядка, то как вы собираетесь наводить его в стране?  
\- Это было жестоко, - бурчит Рой и с тяжёлым вздохом наполняет чернилами авторучку.  
Он трудится в тишине, поддерживаемой лишь мягким пошкрябыванием пера ещё час, другой, пока Риза снова не решает проверить его прогресс...  
И застаёт Огненного алхимика задремавшим, уткнувшись лбом прямо в рабочий стол. Рядом лежал на боку картонный стаканчик, из которого медленно капали на пол остатки кофе. Дедлайн победил со счетом "1:0". Какой же комментарий на это получила Риза?  
\- Мвгмвх, - полковник звучал как всегда исчерпывающе и красноречиво.  
\- Я разбужу вас через час, - Хоукай поправляет сползший с его плеч пиджак и возвращается к своим делам.

Звонок в дверь посреди ночи вытаскивает Ризу из кровати. Девушка привыкла к быстрому подъему, не важно когда он случается - утром, или ночью, поэтому голова сразу включилась, подкидывая варианты, кого же это нелёгкая могла принести.  
\- Полковник?  
За дверью стоял Рой, собственной персоной, с маленьким букетиком подснежников в руках.  
Риза переводила пристальный взгляд с букета на незваного гостя и обратно, но никаких объяснений не следовало. Даже про цветы Рой, кажется, совсем забыл. Он как будто бы не знал, зачем пришел, и даже в дверь позвонил случайно.  
\- Извини, что разбудил, - он был необычайно краток, - я уже ухожу.  
Взгляд девушки меняется.  
\- Может чаю? Раз уж вы здесь, - Риза отступает от дверного проема, жестом приглашая войти.  
\- Раз уж... я здесь, - Рой повторяет эту фразу и зависнув на минуту, но после всё-таки заходит внутрь. Когда он снимает пальто, теснясь в небольшой прихожей, Риза улавливает запах рома.  
\- А, это вам... Тебе, - цветы занимают руку, поэтому мужчине приходится про них вспомнить.  
\- Спасибо, - Риза уходит искать что-то похожее на вазу среди все ещё не разгруженных коробок.  
Рой смотрит на неё так, как будто бы это он сейчас должен был её поблагодарить.  
За чаем они сидели больше часа, в полной тишине, которая тем не менее никому не мешала.

\- Все, ладно, хватит, понял, - Рой трёт затылок, пытаясь скрыть за жестом неловкость, - Знаешь, могла бы просто ответить, и все.  
\- Сами знаете, по уставу не положено. Вот как станете во главе государства, тогда можно будет и поговорить, - с теплой улыбкой, но абсолютно серьезным взглядом отвечает Риза Хоукай.


End file.
